


New Wand

by AyeletSita



Series: The Politics of Being a Demigod [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A bit pointless, Everything is as confusing as ever, Gen, Hope you like it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeletSita/pseuds/AyeletSita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy gets a visit from his estranged older brother in the hospital wing.<br/>AU\AW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Wand

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I don't except you to understand too much of what going on. This story takes place a couple of years earlier than the last one and does not include any HP characters, really. It's not a very important part of the story but it's a part I've written. The next piece I'm going to publish would be much more interesting and would include much more characters and storyline. It would also be a multichapter fic. Anyway, I hope you like this small piece even if it's weird.

_October 27 th, 1990._

Percy felt that something was wrong the second he woke up. That being said, he felt as if something was wrong waking up every morning since the curse. Still, he reached for the place he knew Riptide laid, still in pen-form, next to his bed at the hospital wing. He opened his eyes carefully.

"Good morning, little brother." Percy jumped a bit in his place.

"Triton," he said, surprised. On the chair next to him sat the Poseidon heir and his older half brother. Triton was nine years old older than Percy, which made him twenty six. They looked a lot alike: both dark haired with the Poseidon's sea-green eyes. Percy was shorter than Triton, and right now looked much thinner. Most of the times he looked like the more muscular one, but the curse had taken its toll on him.

"It's good to see you're well," said the older man. Percy and Triton only talked a hand full of times over the years. Percy got the impression his brother doesn't like him very much, probably because their people liked Percy better. The fact that he still had no children, which meant than in the event of his death the lordship would go to Percy, probably didn't help. (Technically, Tyson was next in line, but no one sane would make Tyson a lord).

"Is it?" asked Percy before he could bite his tongue. He had gotten better over the years watching his words and staying out of trouble (at least with his own family) but he seemed to be out of shape after so long without any interaction.

"Yes, it is," replayed Triton coldly. He wasn't a bad man, Percy knew it, but he wasn't the warmest one either and Percy had hard time to believe he lost sleep worrying about him. "Father was worried about you."

"Of course he was. If I die you'd have to do your own dirty work," said Percy bitterly. Triton stood up. It made Percy feel very small. Here he was, laying on a bed in his pajamas, feeling fragile and exposed as it was, and now the older, healthier (and currently stronger) man in front of him just stood up.

He also became more aware to the fact no one else seem to be in the room. Madam Pomfrey wasn't within sight (which was an unusual occurrence on its own right as the healer rarely left her patients alone) and there was no other student staying. Annabeth was taken home by her mother to be treated by privet healers. She would be back soon, or at least, that's what Percy told himself. He couldn't stand being apart from her for so long.

"Behave yourself, Perseus, you're not a child," scolded Triton. At least he was correct. Percy's seventeenth birthday had taken a place a couple of week previously which officially made him an adult. That being said, his father told Percy the same thing when the boy was eleven years old.

"What do you want, Triton?" asked Percy tiredly. He hoped he sounded annoyed, and not weak, but there was really no way of knowing. Truth being told he was tired. He was tired from everything nowadays and he just woke up minutes ago.

Still, Triton could easily hurt him if he felt like it and Percy would be a fool to allow him to see his weakness.

"Words got to us that you are in need for a wand," answered Triton directly. Percy hated him a bit less for it.

"It broke when the curse hit," confirmed Percy, a tone of defense in his voice.

"And you have yet to acquire a replacement," continued Triton, looking down on Percy from his standing position while the teen tried to look comfortable on the hospital bed.

"I was a bit busy," retorted Percy. Triton ignored him.

"Father thought it would be a good idea for you to look for a wand outside of Great Britain. Ollivander is the only worthy wandmaker around here and he only uses three kind of cores, two of them being fire oriented," explained Triton. He looked at Percy, but he didn't actually meet his eyes. It was as if he was looking right above him, staring at his hair, instead of meeting his gaze.

"My old wand was good," said Percy although there wasn't much anger in his voice. Many witches and wizards felt a very dip connection with their wands. They were very loyal to them and hearing someone saying they weren't good enough made them very mad very quickly. Percy liked his wand alright, but never felt too attached to it. He felt more comfortable with his sword, Anaklusmos, which was one of the only gifts he had ever received from his father. Like the rest of them, Anaklusmos, or Riptide, in English, was meant to help performing his guarding jobs yet Percy was still touched. Lord Poseidon could've bought him a new sword or given him money for it yet he chose to gift Percy with an heirloom. Besides, Percy loved it; there was no other blade that felt so right in his hand.

"A loose match," dismissed Triton. "A unicorn hair, I presume. The only core that works for a member of the Poseidon family, thanks to our affinity with water." Percy reluctantly nodded. He tried his friends' wands from time to time. It wasn't unusual to borrow one's wand for a small task, but wands with cores of dragon heartstring, or worse, phoenix feather, always reacted badly to him.

"It was good enough for now, but it is still the weakest core out of the three. Besides, you were hit by a dark curse and unicorns… they don't like dark, do they?" Percy was pretty sure he imagined the cruel tone of his brother's voice but still, it stung, especially when he knew it to be true. He tried using Grover's wand once and it just refused to listen to him. Grover tried to make some excuses, that it was known that wands of unicorn hair core were very loyal to their owners and sometimes refused to work for others. It would've have worked too if Grover wasn't such a lousy liar and if Percy hadn't casually used his wand on occasions for the past six years.

"What are you offering?" asked Percy in the end.

"Father requested me to accompany you to the wand maker Gregorovitch. He is very well known in Europe and his family had made wands for the Poseidon family for generations. I'm sure he will find you a proper match," explained Triton. Percy nodded.

"When do we go?" he asked the older man.

"As soon as you dress up, he's waiting for us." Of course he is. The one time his father actually does something nice for him and it has to be done right here right now.

"Give me five minutes," said Percy. Triton studied him for a moment before nodding.

"Very well, I'll be waiting by the fireplace," he told the younger wizard before turning his back to him.

 

In the end, Percy gets a Rowan wand, just like his last one, but its core is of some kind of sea monster's (Percy was pretty sure its name started with an A) scale.

Honestly, he really didn't feel the difference between it and his old wand. Then again, he was ready to pass out by the time the wand was finally matched to him.

That Rowan and Arnak or whatever wand would serve him for years to come.

It wouldn't be his last one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you feel like it or subscribe to The Politics of Being a Demigod for more storied in this universe.


End file.
